1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing method capable of enhancing stereoscopic sensation of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to recent advancements, display technologies have evolved from planar displays to stereoscopic displays. A conventional stereoscopic display includes a front panel and a back panel. The front and back panels have a depth of field distance therebetween. The conventional stereoscopic display not only receives an original image, but a depth image corresponding to the original image is also received. The depth image includes a plurality of depth values for each of the objects in the original image. According to the depth image, the stereoscopic display determines whether to display each of the objects in the original image on the front or back panel. More specifically, the front panel is used for displaying each of the objects in the original image having a comparatively smaller depth value; conversely, the back panel is used for displaying each of the objects in the original image having a comparatively larger depth value. In this manner, the stereoscopic sensation of an image can be enhanced.
However, it is worth noting that the conventional stereoscopic display requires two panels, thereby increasing costs. Furthermore, since the stereoscopic display uses two panels, light provided by a backlight needs to penetrate two panels, and thus the image displayed may be substantially darker, or the image may have uneven brightness.
Moreover, other conventional techniques have been proposed to achieve a 3D mode of display. For example, a display can provide left eye images and right eye images simultaneously. An user can wear a pair of 3D glasses capable of using the grating effect in the glasses to filter images. By having the left eye receive the left eye image and the right eye receive the right eye image, a visual stereoscopic effect can be generated. However, it is inconvenient for the user to have a pair of 3D glasses.